Angels or Devils
by Rockroll.star
Summary: Cuarto: cinco reglas sencillas a la hora de estar con un ser peligroso, 1:no conduscas lejos a solas con él,2:rehusa todo tipo de invitacion con el,3:No dejes que tome tu mano,4:no dejes que te bese apasionadamente,5: por ningun motivo, te enamores de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo**

En el inframundo no existe ser mas sombrio y sanguinario que Alastor, el ángel que castiga, enviado por el príncipe de las tinieblas, Lucifer.

No existía ni perdón, ni compasión a la hora de pagar los deseos mas retorcidos por la mente humana.

Alastor contaba con un grupo de generales mas despiadados de la historia que fueron condenados a servirle, personajes que caminan entre este mundo y el otro. Cumpliendo sus castigos y cubriendo con sombras el lugar que ellos tocan.

Ichigo Kurosaki quien siglos había estado bajo sus ordenes, era uno de los generales mas cauto y frio, el imponía y seguia sus propias reglas, descendiente de sangre de reyes que fue desterrado y castigado por el destino.

Ahora el, concede su presencia a quien tiene sed de venganza, pero aquellos que se les conceden su petición conocerán las consecuencias de sus actos en esta y la otra vida.

Por que el mismo, se los recordara segundo tras segundo.


	2. Primero

**Primero**.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, siento llegar tarde¡-

Todos los presentes, apretujados en la mesa del local hamburguesas suspiraron pesadamente. Su escandalosa compañera había arruinado su plan que tanto les había costado realizar.

-Inoue, creo que te excediste- dijo Ishida tomando la bebida entre sus manos.

-Tranquilos no hay problema, que puedo decir lo sabia- en realidad no necesitaba ser una adivina para que el día de tus cumpleaños, tus amigos te inviten a comer fingiendo que lo habían olvidado.

-Si, pero creímos que esto seria incomodo para ti, Rukia- el pelirrojo sentado a su lado, que respondía al nombre de Renji, extendió el brazo por encima de sus hombros reconfortándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza resaltando una dulce sonrisa que logro sonrojar a su amigo.

-¡BIEN¡- todos gritaron enseñando sus pulgares, aliviados. Comenzaban con otra ronda de pedidos a una nerviosa camarera.

Rukia, a pesar de que hoy cumplía se vigésimo sexto aniversario, de lo único que estaba segura era de regresar a su departamento, sola, y clavar unas cuantas tablas a la puerta para que nadie la abriera mas.

Pero esa tarde debería estar a gusto con su grupo de amigos, que poco a poco cambiaban la coca cola, por cerveza, las hamburguesas por cigarrillos y obviamente el local ahora era un Karaoke.

Sus amigos estallaban en risas por cotilleos sin sentido, habían echo el mejor esfuerzo para que ella pueda sobrellevar la perdida de su hermana que había muerto hacia dos semanas, pero ellos no se daban cuenta que lo único que hacían era recordársela cada minuto.

-Hey, Rukia a donde vas- gritaba una morena de cabello corto, que apenas podía sostenerse en el pasillo –ni siquiera abriste tus regalos-

-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano debo ir al trabajo- "por favor que olvide que mañana es domingo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo te acompaño- alcanzo a decir Renji mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de salida.

-tu solo la estorbaras- con el puño Tatsuki lo golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.- a veces deberías ser como Hisana y mandar todo a la mierda, vivir de tu talento-

"Lo haría si lo tuviera", pensó mientras arrancaba el auto. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro lugar. Su vida fue un constante cambio, seguir a su hermana Hisana fue lo más certero que hizo.

Para empezar eran mellizas, claro que eso las caracterizaba. Hisana la mayor por pocos segundos, seguía una línea Rockera gótica que podía rayar al extremo, Rukia era una rutinaria abogada que muy poco le emocionaba la vida y que prefería guardar en silencio su vida y sus sentimientos, Hisana era extrovertida y con un gran carisma que era imán para todas las miradas, Ella trabajaba en un descomunal edificio, tan frió y aburrido que a veces lo comparaba a un gran refrigerador. Hisana cantaba para su grupo y tenia junto a una socia Matsumoto, su vecina, una interesante tienda de artilugios y "chuchearías" muy curiosas.

Se detuvo a la luz roja, apretó los labios mientras miraba el camino de su izquierda. Tenia que ir directo para llegar a su departamento.

Pero piso el acelerador y giro el volante hacia la izquierda.

Se odiaba y tenia una gran culpa que no podía remediar "¿Por qué ella?", ella tenia talento, felicidad y muchas ganas por vivir, mientras que a ella… bueno al menos no hubiera sido un desperdicio.

Detuvo la marcha en un vecindario muy alejado y de amplios jardines, pero a pesar de la poca iluminación las cintas amarillas que dejaron los policías brillaban dolorosamente.

Rukia, las traspaso rompiéndolas, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta escuchaba sus pasos crujir por el peso. Era una pequeña casa más parecida a una choza medieval, el techo de paja y los muros hechos de bloques de rocas, cuando pestañeo recordó las innumerables veces que había venido hasta aquí, trayendo algo para cenar o simplemente para charlar y reír con ella.

Recordó de golpe parada en medio de, donde antes era una sala con sofás cubiertos por pieles y tejidos, los pisos con tapices oscuros, en las paredes estantes llenos de libros y extraños adornos.

"Adoración a Lucebel", decía su hermana con un encantador acento francés.

Pero siempre terminaba a carcajadas cuando veía la cara retorcida que ponía Rukia cuando escuchaba sus sueños y experiencias salvajes.

Miro atrás, lo que antes fue un mostrador metálico, adornado por ramas amarradas por una soga delgada, se habían quedado una noche en vela para poder terminarlas.

Suspiro mientras todo eso desaparecía, ahora nada mas quedaban paredes de piedra cubiertas de hollín, algunos pocos muebles y apenas sosteniéndose y en las paredes lámparas derretidas

Camino hasta llegar atrás de esta y lo que vio inundo de lagrimas sus ojos, en el piso había una mancha incolora con restos de tela chamusqueada alrededor.

Rukia mordió su labio inferior al ver el tamaño de esa mancha, del tamaño de un cuerpo.

"El cuerpo de Hisana".

"Todo fue consumido por las llamas, fue un incendio accidental, lo sentimos mucho" le habían dicho esas palabras los policías y lo único que sentía era rabia, "¿Por qué ella, y yo no?".

Se arrodillo para pasar su mano por ese lugar, era sumamente extraño, por que tuvieron que encontrar el cuerpo aquí, y no en la sala o en la puerta, las ventanas o incluso en la salida del patio trasero. Pero no estaba aquí.

Los vecinos dijeron que no habían escuchado ningún grito o pedido de auxilio, por eso creyeron que no había nadie dentro, por eso Rukia tenia aun sus dudas, "Estoy segura que la mataron primero".

Pero cuando dirigió su mirada al suelo, debajo del mostrador su corazón pálpito desenfrenado, ahí oculto entre unas mantas pequeñas, una pequeña caja forrada en cuero café.

No lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo, no sabia la razón pero se sentía como una ladrona en un supermercado, mirando para todos lados y caminando a hurtadillas, deslizándose hacia la ventana del copiloto metiéndolo por la ranura, rodeo el auto entrando y sentándose frente al volante.

Temblaba y el sudor frió en su frente la inquietaba.

Cuando miro al asiento del copiloto, comenzó a temblar, acerco su mano temerosamente, cuando el interior del auto se ilumino.

Seguido de un par de bocinazos de un auto que pasaba por la calle, hizo que Rukia se estremeciera en su asiento.

Después del susto volvió su mirada hacia esa caja, sea lo que sea esa cosa desprendía un extraño perfume, algo que le hacia poner los nervios de punta.

Guardaba un secreto, y como decía su hermana un secreto que se lleva a la tumba.

Después de zigzaguear las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento en la zona central, corrió hasta llegar a su puerta, cuando la cerró a su espalda todo el bullicio de la ciudad murió.

Corrió hasta prender todas las luces de su limpio y amplio departamento, dejo el libro en la mesita central, mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

Fue a la cocina y sacaba de su refrigerador agua fría, paso la botella por su rostro y observo el reloj, "Tres de la mañana".

Dio vueltas en la cocina, mirando a la sala como si estuviera ahí un visitante indeseable.

Cuando se armo de valor y salio de ahí decidida a abrirla.

La tomo entre sus mano, el olor añejo y guardado inundo la habitación, tenia un par de broches dorados por ambos lados, intento abrir primero uno, no cedió, luego el otro pero no se abrió.

Cuando al fin, cansada tomo ambos broches y dio un tirón al mismo tiempo y la tapa se deslizo.

Cuando vio su contenido no pudo ni pensar, ni sentir nada.

Era un libro delgado forrado en lo que parecida al cuero, bien hasta ahí era demasiado simple, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió era la tapa, de una tela brillante parecida a la de la caja pero esta era mas suave, un poco hinchada y de color negro.

Cuando la tomo entre sus manos, sus dedos se hundieron en la tela como si fuese arena, observo detenidamente el símbolo repujado a mano en medio de la tapa, este era una cabeza, de una mujer mayor con los ojos vacíos y su boca abierta y un par de colmillos saliendo de esta y su cabeza un nido de serpientes "Medusa" pensó.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrirlo, imagino que un viento helado pasó por su cuerpo, dio un respingo antes de abrirlo.

Su contenido era confuso, eran pocas hojas grises y delgadas, escrito en un idioma que prefirió no adivinar pero lo que si era extraño es que un bloque de palabras era repetido en la otra mitad de la página pero al revés, como si fuera un espejo.

Paso unas paginas mas y al llegar al centro un papel resbalo hasta el piso, Rukia lo tomo se dio cuenta que era una fotografía de su hermana.

Rompió en llanto manchando la fotografía, es que era tan confuso, un libro que se salvo del incendio, una fotografía, ahora si que nada tenia sentido, todo había sido devorado por las llamas.

Cuando observo en medio de las páginas un circulo perfecto inscrito con muchos símbolos al azar, pero algunos eran cubiertos por manchas parecidas a un juego de huellas digitales hechos con una tinta muy espesa.

Con la uña raspo un poco una mancha para ver mejor aquellos signos, pero cuando observo en todo ese enredo de letras, vio claramente relucir su nombre, brillando como el oro.

Lo soltó de inmediato, observo el dorso de su dedo y vio las brillantes gotas de sangre resbalando hasta el piso.

Con mucho cuidado se inclino y cogio el libro junto con la fotografía, la coloco en su lugar y por un impulso la tiro cerca de la puerta, cuando este aterrizo levanto un extraño polvo negro que no desaparecía, mas bien se meaba con la brisa.

Cuando ella giro hacia su habitación deseando olvidar toda esa locura, todas las luces se apagaron.

Un extraño y siniestro silencio se formo a su alrededor, ella miro por encima de su hombro antes de dar un giro brusco y lo que vio, juraría que no se comparaba con nada.

Era una sombra grande, enorme… su mirada como su cabeza estaba en dirección al suelo, en la penumbra del puerta se escondía como una pantera.

Esta comenzó a erguirse como si hubiera salido de un espacio muy pequeño, aumentando su altura, como si es fuera posible.

Rukia sintió que su pecho se encogía y tenía ganas de chillar o romper los cristales de las ventanas y saltar, pero simplemente se quedo ahí mirando atentamente el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

Cabellos brillantes y de un inusual color naranja, tez pálida y tersa, y unos ojos que brillaban como el aceite en la sombra, sereno y completamente malicioso.

Rukia abrió su boca hasta ya no poder, comenzaba sentirse mareada y lo ultimo de cordura y sentido común termino cuando se perdió en esa mirada y ese gesto que se curvo en sus labios, parecido a una sonrisa.

Continuara...

**Riñas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte...un Review por favor.**


	3. Segundo

**_SEGUNDO_**

Respira, tranquila…no tomaste absolutamente nada, solo unas cuantas latas de cerveza, catorce para ser exactos, antes había tomado mas que eso. Pero ninguna te traía a un mega sexy ¿Hombre? A las tres de la mañana, una noche que estas sola en casa.

Si fuera así, el minibar de su sala tendría algunas botellas y no una caja pequeña de crema batida.

-Buona notte, tesoro- sus piernas flaquearon al escuchar el tono de su voz tan claro y profundo -sei stato colui che mi ha chiesto di venire qui ue?- curvo una sonrisa en su rostro robándole el aire, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba mientras el la estudiaba con esos brillantes ojos.

Parpadeo unos segundos y el desapareció.

-Curioso è la prima volta che vedo una casa così piccola- sintió su calido aliento casi rozando su cuello, dio un respingo dándose la vuelta, el estaba tras ella, pero ni siquiera lo vio moverse -Non credo che sei un signore- siguió hablando teniendo ya toda la atención de aquella menuda mujer.

Rukia respiro profundamente, mientras clavaba las uñas en el cuero del respaldar del sofá, vio aquel hombre parado frente a el que movía la boca pero aunque mas tratase de concentrarse en lo que decía, solo era capaz de sentir como su piel se quemaba con esa mirada tan profunda y misteriosa.

-Dimmi come una ragazza come te poteva.- pero el ignorando lo que pensaba, siguió acorralándola dándole mas de lo que ella pedía, su cercanía.

Dio un paso más para acercarse, pero entonces ella retrocedió torpemente chocando con la pequeña mesa donde reposaba una lámpara cayendo ridículamente al piso, termino de cortarse la palma de la mano con un trozo de cristal de la pantalla.

Pero ignoro el dolor, miro nuevamente a aquel hombre y apenas pudo articular unas cuantas palabras -¿Quién diablos eres tu?-

-Così si parla spagnolo- el susurro entre dientes pasando por su lado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Bien como quieras, mejor para mi- Rukia aun en el suelo giro para ver como naturalmente cambiaba de idioma, estaba sorprendida.

-Tu,…tu ¡de donde apareciste y por que estas aquí¡- Rukia sabia que lo mas razonable era escapar de ahí, pero no quiso hacerlo.

-Solo te diré que soy el dueño de este libro donde tu me invocaste- dijo claramente mientras observaba a su lado el libro tirado en el piso.

Rukia se levanto torpemente del suelo, "yo hice eso?", negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, ¡Yo no hice tal cosa¡- apretó su puño para cerrar la herida.

Parpadeo nuevamente y el apareció frente a ella tan cerca que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

-¿No eres tu quien quiere vengarse del desgraciado que acabo con la vida de tu hermana?- esa pregunta hizo que ella abriera sus ojos tanto que no podía creérselo.

Choco contra la barra de la cocina, la cercanía de ese hombre comenzaba a asustarla y debía encontrar algo con que defenderse, un cuchillo, una barra de metal, lo que sea.

-¡Aléjate de mi¡- cuando encontró un cilindro hueco lo sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho, eso es Rukia sabia defenderse sola.

El arqueo una ceja mientras observaba curioso, el rollo de periódico que tenia golpeándolo el pecho.

Cuando Rukia supo lo que estaba haciendo casi le da un ataque, "Por que esto me ocurre a mi?", tiro el rollo a un lado tratando de alejarse de el.

Pero el fue mas rápido, le sujeto su cuello firmemente sin asfixiarla, por el momento, y se acerco susurrándole al oído.

-¿Acaso no quieres saber quien fue el ultimo que escucho sus gritos y llanto antes de matarla?- Rukia sintió en carne propia lo que decía, mientras veía en su mente el rostro de su hermana –y luego le prendió fuego para borrar todas las evidencias, quedándose ahí hasta que el fue consumiera todo sin dejar rastro…-

-¡Basta¡- no supo como pero ella estaba apoyada en la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación, cubriéndose el rostro intentando retener las lagrimas. –Contéstame que es lo que quieres, o llamare a la policía-

El lanzo un bufido, mientras observaba a la menuda chica, estaba asustada pero no podía escapar ni menos llamar a la policía, simplemente no lo quería. Y eso podía leerlo en su mente.

-No entiendo como una simple humana pudo hacer esto- murmuro mientras la miraba con odio -¿realmente estas conciente de lo que hiciste?-

Si, ella quería eso, ella quería saberlo, quería tener a ese maldito cara a cara.

-¿Realmente puedes hacerlo?- "que estoy diciendo¡" pensó, su boca se movía sin poder controlarla.

El camino hacia ella, mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-Cierra los ojos- ordeno

-¿Qué?-

-solo piensa cuando y donde fue-

Su voz fue tan suave y segura que ella por un momento pensó en creerle.

Cerró los ojos retrocediendo esa noche hace dos semanas en ese barrio, en la casa pequeña.

Cuando los abrió, se encontraban exactamente ahí.

Rukia sintió que el aire le faltaba, mientras observaba esa casa con las luces prendidas y la puerta cerrada, todo tal y como estaba antes del incendio.

-Hisana- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lugar, pero el la detuvo.

-Quédate aquí-

-pero…ella esta ahí, adentro tengo que verla- le fulmino con la mirada, tenia miedo de perderla, otra vez.

-No, no vinimos a cambiar nada solo vine a mostrarte al asesino de tu hermana- murmuro mientras miraba atentamente al lugar en cuestión.

Una atmósfera extraña rodeaba ese lugar, estaba mas que seguro que no había nadie ahí adentro, bueno al menos nadie humano, así que prefirió entrar el solo.

-Quédate aquí- ordeno una vez mas mientras comenzaba acercarse.

-No lo haré… - pero apenas dio unos pasos, la pequeña casa exploto en llamas.

Rukia no podía creerlo "¡Hisana¡" no pudo hacerlo llego tarde, presencio lo que tanto temía.

Pero su acompañante ni siquiera se movió, siguió observando el lugar, extendió su brazo hacia delante y abrió la palma, eso producía un viento helado que abrió un camino a través del fuego.

Camino despacio y con cautela, no solo olía a muerte ahí adentro, había algo más pestilente, algo mas horrible que un simple asesino.

Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta, el fuego lo abrasaba sin hacerle daño alguno, atravesó la cortina de humo, mientras buscaba con la mirada el cuerpo de la mujer, lo encontró detrás del mostrador.

Estaba tirada en el piso con el rostro desfigurado por el horror y las manos alrededor en un abrazo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era la sombra que avanzaba hacia el.

Mientras tanto, Rukia no podía salir del asombro, aquel tipo había entrado como si nada al lugar, mientras veía como los vecinos comenzaban a salir de sus casas para observar el terrible accidente.

Cubriéndose con la manga de su abrigo rodeo el lugar, llegando al patio trasero para forzar la puerta de atrás y así poder entrar, era inútil, el fuego rugía furioso cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse. Unos policías llegaron junto a ella.

-¡tienen que sacar a mi hermana de ahí¡- grito desesperada a ellos, pero no la escuchaban, ni siquiera la veían.

Dejo de intentarlo y comenzó a correr alrededor de la casa, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta principal, observo que los bomberos llegaban y junto con ellos vio su auto, y de el salio ella misma junto a Renji. "Por favor que esto no sea cierto" susurro mientras deseaba saber mas que nada que pasaba ahí adentro.

Adentro, aquel hombre de hermosa mirada miel carraspeaba de odio observando detenidamente aquel ser que tenia delante suyo.

-Malfas- gruño mientras observaba al mismo demonio que lo condeno a servir eternamente a Alastor. Solo que ahora tomaba la forma de un hombre de pelo castaño piel blanca y rasgos seductores, con esa mirada oscura.

-Llámame Aizen, odio ese nombre Kurosaki Ichigo, hace tanto que deseaba… hablar contigo- dijo ignorando la mirada asesina del joven.

-Así que tu eres responsable de todo esto, debí imaginarlo- ironizo sobre su falta de instinto, y caer en su estúpido juego.

En cambio Malfas o Aizen, soltó un fuerte carcajada -¿veo que no perdiste ese toque samaritano que tanto te perjudica?- siguió riendo –Es por eso que Alastor, aun no decide si eres su mejor heredero para su sitio- cruzo de brazos mientras ladeo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Hisana.

-¿Qué es lo quieres, para que hiciste todo esto?- se enfureció mientras tomaba el cuello del abrigo de cuero de Aizen.

-Vine ayudarte, Kurosaki- tomo fuertemente la mano derecha de Ichigo y la giro con la palma hacia arriba, esta comenzó arderle y lastimarle como jamás lo hubiera imaginado, se retorció de dolor y termino arrodillándose.

Respiraba rápidamente cerrando sus ojos, parecía como si le arrancasen la mano una y otra vez, tomo un breve respiro para observar la inquietante imagen de una luz dorada diminuta danzando en el centro de su palma, quemando la piel y carne haciéndola insoportable, dio un suspiro corto antes de cerrar los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

Mientras tanto una aventurera Rukia averiguaba que el calor del fuego no le provocaba nada, ya que ella en realidad nunca debía estar ahí, así que se asomo por la puerta trasera, empujándola un poco esta cedió.

Cuando se asomo por ella vio la imagen mas perturbadora que jamás quiso, el cuerpo de su hermana envuelto en llamas, ella quería correr, gritar, llorar, pero no solo no se movía si no que ni siquiera podía respirar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso, alzo la mirada para ver una sombra en medio del salón, su cuerpo se estremeció por el miedo, no podía ser aquel hombre que le había traído hasta aquí, avanzo unos pasos mas, siendo cautelosa para no ser vista.

Abrió los ojos cuando vio como el fuego traspasaba el cuerpo de aquella sombra.

Escucho un grito de dolor y entonces logro ver como aquel hombre lastimaba invisiblemente al peli naranja, ella se quedo petrificada en su lugar.

El sufría arrodillado en suelo, finalmente agacho su cabeza respirando agitadamente, cuando elevo su mirada sus ojos se encontraron, aquella profunda mirada de odio y humillación a Rukia le helo la sangre tan solo mirarlo y sentir como la consumía, quería ayudarlo, pero ya era tarde el se desvanecía en el suelo.

-¡No¡- grito desesperada, decidió correr a su lado, no había duda en ella aquel ser que lastimo al pelinaranja es también el que mato a su hermana.

Todo sucedió lentamente a los ojos de Rukia, ella se incorporaba de un salto para ir corriendo, pero vio como la sombra se daba la vuelta con ese impresionante rostro logro distraerla, Aizen simplemente sonrió colocando su mano frente a ella como quisiera detenerla.

El resto simplemente es un borrón en la mente de Rukia.

* * *

**Uggghh, si regrese con otra historia, claro como estoy recibiendo ayuda y nuevas ideas entonces me dije que seria bueno cambiarme el nombre, (tambien quisiera hacerlo en la vida real=P) bien es en honor al temazo de Oasis, Rock and roll star.**

**Y el titulo del fic es tambien del Grupazo Dishwala... ya que no me entra nada de inspiracion pues hasta eso robe. **

**Pero respodiendo a pIA: No, esta historia si que es orginalmete mia, no es una adaptacion, Gracias¡ a mi me parecio un cumplido, muchos saludos a Lectora Compulsiva, vaya que Nick mas explicativo, Broma broma =) Muchas gracias. Jessy moon 15, si te reiste de ese capitulo espero no decepcionarte, recuerden soy la reina del drama n.n (o bueno al menos para mis amigos), y Sakura- Jeka, muchas gracias especialmente por ser el Review numero uno, Gracias a los que leen y no se animan a mandar amenazas de muerte, Jeje o_o´´enserio no las manden...**

**Mentira asi haber si mejoro en algo, ya que en las otras la regue...**

**muchos besos adiossss**


	4. Tercero

Regrese, eso prueba ni los resfrios, ni las enfermedades, ni docentes locos o malas compañias de cof cof internet, pudieron pararme aqui esta la continuacion de esta historia que poco a poco se ira complicando, y para que ni yo y mis queridos lectores se pierdan la resumire cortito.

Rukia quien en su vigesimo quinto cumpleños y a dos semanas de la muerte inexplicable de su hermana, decide volver al lugar de lo hechos, sin saber que ahi encontrara un curioso libro y sin pensarlo convoca a un ser extraordinario que le otorgara un favor a cambio de su alma... ahora lo hizo, pero.

* * *

**TERCERO**

Amaneció, como un día cualquiera, aunque Rukia no pudo decir lo mismo, su cabeza colgaba del colchón de su cama y la resaca hacia estragos en su cabeza.

Se arrastro prácticamente de la cama, enredada en las sabanas, sus músculos estaban adoloridos por dormir con la ropa puesta.

Su estomago se contrajo bruscamente y corrió hacia el baño, mientras juraba en voz baja que "jamás" volvería a tomar un solo trago en su vida.

No recordaba nada anoche más allá que milagrosamente pudo conducir, sin chocar su auto.

Decidió ir por un trago de agua fría para calmar el fuego en su garganta, entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación hacia la sala, cuando lo hizo sus pies descalzos experimentaron una increíble sensación de húmedo y frió.

Miro al suelo y creyó que la bebida la había provocado daños en su visión, por que no creía lo veía.

El piso de toda la sala estaba cubierto por una gruesa y densa alfombra de neblina blanca.

"¿acaso, el refrigerador o el extinguidor…?" se quedo ahí pensando en lo que sucedió anoche, solo recordaba unos brillantes colores, naranjas y dorados.

El silencio de su sala, era siniestro, incluso la orquesta de su cabeza se quedo en silencio.

Clavo la mirada en el sofá de cuero, su corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado, rodeo el sofá, mientras caminaba la extraña neblina se abría paso dando pequeños remolinos.

Logro ver lo que había en el centro de su sala desparramado en el piso.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, era ese hombre, ahora todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron hasta ella mareándola, estaba confundida, creía que era uno de esos sueños que acompañaban a esas noches de tragos sin control.

Pero no, el estaba ahí, inconciente en medio de su sala recostado en su espalda con los brazos extendidos a sus lados, su rostro relajado, no se parecía en nada a ese ser temible e intimidante, que apareció mágicamente anoche.

Su chaqueta larga y camisa estaban ligeramente abiertas, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo de piel bronceada que bajaba y subía mientras respiraba profundamente.

Se arrodillo cerca de el automáticamente para verlo de cerca.

Su rostro de finos rasgos pero varoniles estaba perlado por gotas de sudor, las yemas de sus dedos le hacían cosquillas por tocar su piel, mordió su labio inferior y trago duro antes de hacerlo.

Cuando hizo contacto la temperatura se elevo y su mente estaba en blanco lo único que sentía era su piel suave y tibia.

Sonrió, maliciosamente y se asusto por ello. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de acariciar su pelo, entonces lo vio.

La palma de su mano donde debía estar el profundo corte que se hizo por su caída, ahora era reemplazada por una figura muy extraña de una serpiente rodeando una daga en forma de trueno, esta no era un tatuaje si no hecha por fuego. Rukia estuvo a punto de pegar un grito al aire cuando fue acallada por una mano que asfixiaba su garganta.

-Que diablos…-

No podía creer que aquel hombre había despertado, estaba débil y le costaba respirar.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Rukia dejo de luchar para escapar, aquella mirada débil y triste, su estomago se retorció.

-¿Quién eres?- mascullo el entre dientes, como si le costase hacerlo, alzo su mano acercándola a su rostro.

Pero la morena fue mas rápida y dirigió un codazo a su estomago.

El pelinaranja se retorció de dolor por el golpe, Rukia se puso de pie. No podía dejarlo ahí y estaba arrepentida por el golpe, pero estaba mas confundida que antes.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin saber lo que hacia, pero la alcanzo.

El le sujeto del brazo para detenerla, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ella le propino un tremendo golpe en su entrepierna. El resultado Ichigo quedo tendido en el piso otra ves.

A Rukia le temblaban las piernas, quiso ayudarlo pero la detuvo el terrible sonido del timbre, abrió la puerta tropezones

-¡Rukia, se puede saber que es todo ese ruido¡- Matsumoto, su vecina y ex socia de su hermana estaba con ambos brazos extendidos en el marco de la puerta para evitar que Rukia escapara.

-No, yo, lo que paso… bueno- para Rukia era difícil articular una frase coherente, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Tenia que evitar a toda costa que lo viera.

-¿pero que es lo que tenemos por aquí?- pero era demasiado tarde -¡¿de donde lo sacaste?¡- Matsumoto se arrodillo a su lado estudiándolo como un delicioso bocado.

-Aléjate de el Matsumoto, yo…-

-Tienes que decirme donde sacaste uno de estos- pero su amiga ni siquiera la escucho.

-¡Matsumoto¡- Grito la morena por su atención –Debemos llevarle al hospital¡-

-Esta bien- ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición –pero si ya le pagaste tendrás que presentar cargos por dormir en horas de trabajo-

-Insinúas que…- Rukia la fulmino con la mirada -¡El esta herido, rápido ayúdame¡- pero paso de ella tomando el brazo del pelinaranja para arrastrarlo.

-¿Y como termino así?-

-Fui yo-

-Lo sabia¡, sabia que tenias escondido ese potencial para ser una buena amante, ¡Nice¡- levanto el pulgar animándola –Ten cuidado si te gusto este, tal ves luego ya no pueda compl…-

-¡Matsumoto¡-

* * *

Después de un breve acuerdo lograron arrástralo hasta el ascensor, para luego meterlo en el auto de Rukia, discutieron en el camino por el Hospital donde lo llevarían, ya que Matsumoto no se rendía por saber detalles de la supuesta "noche ardiente".

Al fin llegaron a una clínica pequeña en una zona comercial, se estacionaron al frente de la puerta de emergencias.

Mientras Rangiku salio disparada por una camilla, Rukia decidió abrir la puerta del auto para ayudar en algo. Jalo su brazo para que de esa manera apoyarle en el respaldar del asiento.

Para Ichigo quien había escuchado y sentido todo a su alrededor, desde los furiosos y acertados golpes de la menuda mujer, su discusión y ahora la calidez de la morena de increíbles ojos.

Estaba molesta y confundida, pero eso significaba que estaba bien.

Ichigo estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos, pero escucho un sonido extraño y chirriante.

Los frenos de un auto y estaba cerca de ellos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para envolverla en sus brazos y un segundo mas tarde se escucho un estruendo de metales chocando furiosos contra el muro y un par de cuerpos aterrizando en el suelo.

Un conductor en la carretera se había distraído con su celular e iba directamente al auto de Rukia, freno para desviarlo pero fue demasiado tarde y choco de lado, el resultado ambos autos se estrellaron hacia la pared.

* * *

Rukia, solo recordaba un par de ojos que la miraban intensamente y luego un fuerte golpe en el proceso y ahora ella fue la que termino desmayada.

Y una vez mas, Rukia despertaba asustada y mas confundida que nunca, pero esta ves estaba en un pequeño cubículo rodeado por cortinas blancas.

-¿me puedes explicar por que tu eres la herida?- Matsumoto estaba a su lado cuando despertó, estaba mas que molesta por el tremendo susto cuando se entero que un coche choco al suyo y casi terminan aplastados en la pared.

-¿Dónde esta el?- pregunto Rukia sin detenerse a pensar en su comentario.

-Esta ahí afuera- Rukia salto de la cama y corrio la cortina –se negó que lo atendieran si no lo hacían contigo primero- el estaba ahí, en las sillas del pasillo sentado con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, mientras que todas y cada una de la mujeres que pasaban por ahí volteaban a verle.

* * *

Después que firmo su liberación, Matsumoto tenía un importante negocio que atender así que técnicamente se fue corriendo, claro antes de dejarle su numero telefónico a Ichigo.

Rukia pudo recuperar su auto y la nota que debería presentar al seguro para cubrir los gastos en reparar los boquetes del mismo.

Aquel hombre la siguió en silencio hasta llegar a su automóvil, ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta su auto.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, tomo un poco de aire y con todo el valor de su débil y pequeño cuerpo, pregunto:

-Y bien, me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?- bien no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

El en respuesta arqueo su ceja observándola detenidamente y dio unos pasos acercándose, ella se sonrojo como un foco de navidad.

-¡No me mires así¡-

-Es culpa tuya- su tono era profundo y grave.

-¿pero que dices?-

-Ni siquiera sabes a lo que estas metida, nunca podrás comprenderlo- Rukia comenzaba a odiar la actitud arrogante de aquel sujeto.

-Claro tal ves podías aclarar mis dudas- remango su chaqueta -¡Puedes empezar con esto¡- estampo la palma de la mano en el bello rostro del pelinaranja.

Ahora Ichigo era el sorprendido, retiro su mano desviando la mirada. Esto era serio, muy serio.

Dio un suspiro y empezó –No soy el mas indicado para explicártelo-

-¿Por qué, si tu también tienes uno?- señalo su mano y el la oculto apretando su puño.

-Eso es asunto mió, lo único que debería importarte es que, primero: Si, tu hermana fue asesinada y segundo: que el asesino no es humano- el la observo como sus músculo se tensaba asimilando lo que dijo con tanta brusquedad mientras apretaba los labios, luchando por ser fuerte y no llorar.

-No puedo entenderlo, por que ella…- y su voz se apago, agacho la mirada mientras temblaba.

-Lo se- el miro hacia la ventana, no podia enteder el repentino dolor que sintio al verla, tenia que decir algo mas pero debía hacerlo lo menos humillante posible –además…-

-Gracias- escucho decir a la morena.

Cuando la miro y se vio reflejado en sus ojos se debilito por completo, estaba siendo sincera, hace tanto que nadie lo era con el.

-Por lo de esta mañana, hubiera terminado atrapada entre el auto y aquel muro…-

-Te lo debía- hizo una pausa, siendo indiferente –ayer en la noche si tu no intervenias, hubieran acabado conmigo-

Rukia quedo sorprendida, realmente se lo estaba agradeciendo.

-Kuchiki Rukia- extendió su mano frente a el para que la tomara.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- el la recibió, hace tanto que no entablaba una conversación tan larga. –Debemos ir hacia el norte- dijo antes de soltarla.

-¿A dónde?-

-Si, unos cuarenta kilómetros, te llevare con un viejo conocido, el podrá ayudarte- Rukia observaba como sus ojos se teñían de tristeza.

Hisana le había hablado tanto sobre el reino del mas allá y los castigos que eran impuestos por Ángeles oscuros, seres malditos, llenos de odio y rencor.

Pero el ni siquiera se acercaba a ese tipo de seres…puede ser una locura pero Rukia presentía que debía enmendar el terrible error de la noche anterior.

Ella ahora sentía que fue su culpa que el estuviera aquí.

Abordaron el auto mientras ella tomaba asiento frente al volante.

Ichigo, ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que decía, la debilidad de volver a sentirse humano estaba acabando con el.

Pero lo que menos entendía, era la razón para ayudar a Rukia.

La miro detenidamente, su pequeño cuerpo, ese rostro tan fino…y sus ojos, queria verse reflejados en ellos nuevamente.

Si en definitiva no sabia por que lo hacia, no era ni la primera ni la ultima mujer que le impresionaba su belleza.

Si, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Uhhh, espero no tardarme tanto con el proximo capitulo aunque ya lo tengo casi fresquito, por que este fic hasta en mis sueños me persigue. en fin espero un review ya que eso me alegra los dias...Gracias¡

Adios...


	5. Cuarto

Hola, como les va...

Bueno, antes de irme a estudiar un kilo de libros y dejar esto por motivos de examenes, no me odien, tendre el capitulo rapido para la proxima.

asi que antes, para todos mis queridos lectores y los que gentilmente me dejan un review:**Ghost iv: **tengo que admitirlo, me encanta que te pases por aqui y sobre el choque...jojojo, ya veremos; **Kia Kurosaki: **Gracias mujer, segui tus concejos espero no decepcionarte ya que ni yo entendia mis fics T.T, gracias espero tu review; **inupis: **Hey¡ espero que no ser plagiadora sin siquiera saber de quien... eso no, gracias por el review, y por la edad lo siento, es la concecuensia de mis desvelos, prometo enmedarlo;**Sakura-jeka: **Gracias querida, espero que te guste este capitulo espero tu review; **Pia: **hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir mis historias, muchas gracias, besos; **lilibethyukiko: **espero tu review en este capitulo, muchas gracias por darte un tiempo y leer esta loca historia, muchas gracias

bueno mision cumplida, espero que estas modificaciones no arruinen mas la historia, no quiero que esto se extienda, si hay alguna duda, correccion o critica, por favor las necesito.

y lo que me faltaba...**Disclamer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo es mal uso de recursos XP, y no gano ni uncentavo por esto, ni aunque lo intentase

* * *

**CUARTO:**

Despues de cuarenta kilometros, varias discusiones y comentarios sarcasticos mas tarde, lograron salir de la capital de Tokio, hacia la zona mas pintoresca.

La tranquila prefectura de Saitama: Kiyose.

En las residencias mas acaudaladas del pais, Rukia estaba nerviosa, nunca se habia alejado tanto de su hogar con un completo desconocido.

-Detente- ordeno Ichigo cerca de una extensión enorme de rejas negras que median mas de tres metros.

-¿es aquí?-

Pero el no respondio, de inmediato el auto fue rodeado por hombres tan grandes y feos como gorilas vestidos de trajes negros, que le indicaron el lugar por donde pasar.

Rukia piso el freno temerosamente hasta que Ichigo habrio la puerta y salio del auto.

-¡¿A dónde vas?¡- ella comenzo a temblar, el se dirigio hacia la cabina cerca de la entrada, donde hablo por el intercomunicador.

Cuando termino de hablar, regreso con Rukia.

Los dejaron pasar, mientras aquellos sujetos les saludaban y hablaban por sus intercomunicadores.

-Tan importante es tu amigo- pregunto Rukia tratando de sonreir mientras apretaba el volante.

-No, es un simple viejo excentrico- recorrieron el camino mientras giraba cerca de la entrada de un impresionante mansión.

Bajaron mientras que unos sirvientes pedian las llaves del auto.

A Rukia fue impresionada por un gran equipo humano que se disponia a limpiar y adornar la fachada de ese edificio.

-Creo que vinimos en un mal momento- murmuro Rukia mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

-Por tu bien espero que no- Ichigo no tuvo reparo para tomar la mano de Rukia, ya que presentia su miedo.

-Oye se por donde ir- jalo ella para que la soltara.

-Pues no lo parece- Ichigo tambien la jalo hacia el para que no se separara.

Pero antes de que ella reclamara las puertas se abrieron.

Y entonces Rukia se sintio atrapada en un cuento de hadas, el salon donde ingresaban era de un especial encanto antiguo lleno de luces y decoraciones de siglos pasados

Cintas y tapices delicados oscuros colgados por todos lados, al mirarlo todo sintio marearse.

-Bienvenidos- se escucho un voz clara y severa.

Rukia miro donde provenia la voz y casi sus ojos salen de sus orbitas.

Era un hombre viejo y decrepito, mediana estatura encorvado por la edad y lo mas llamativo de su rostro eran sus largas cejas, una barba alargada que colgaba de su quijada hasta llegar al suelo.

El anciano en cuestion se acercaba acomodandose en su baston, sus ojos siempre cerrados se abrieron enormemente cuando vio a la pareja recien llegada.

Y como si una cinta de una grabacion se detuviera bruscamente, el grito.

-¡Pero si es una mujer¡- todo los sirvientes que trabajaban en la decoración se detuvieron clavaron la mirada en la entrada, mientras reian y otros curiosos simplemente se encogian de hombros.

Ichigo por su parte se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, mientras maldecia su suerte y a ese viejo.

-En serio el nos ayudara- Rukia pregunto jalando la manga de Ichigo, temblando.

* * *

Después del impacto y una serie de insultos improvisados por parte de Ichigo, el viejo los invito a su oficina mientras demostraba su agilidad para sacar de quicio al pelinaranja.

-Y bien, como veras Ichigo estoy en plena preparación para una importante reunion asi que si no es asunto que amenace al mundo que conocemos…-

Pero el viejo se quedo callado cuando Ichigo extendio torpemente la palma de la mano de Rukia frente a el en su escritorio.

El viejo parpadeo incredulo mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-¿Ella es una mujer humana?- pregunto mirando a Rukia como un extraño bicho que encuentras en tu casa.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…y quien es usted?¡- Rukia ya no aguanto mas humillación estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí.

-Oh¡ pero donde quedo mi educación- se levanto de su asiento –Yamamoto Genryusai- rodeo el escritorio hasta quedar frente a ella –Tu debes ser Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer no verte muerta, aun- afilo su mirada mientras que Rukia daba unos pasos atrás.

Pero Ichigo la detuvo rodeandola con su brazo.

-Ella no sabe nada de esto, dejala en paz- amenazo Ichigo mientras lo enfrentaba.

-Esta bien, entonces quieres que solamente la ayude, bien…-

-Yamajii¡- se escucho un chillido que provino desde la puerta y como un relámpago amarillo un pequeño ser entro.

Era una pequeña niña, de cabello rosa, llevaba un vestido pequeño verde con alitas pegada a su espalda.

Fue entonces que Rukia observo como estaba vestido el viejo Yamamoto, con mallas verdes y pantis del mismo color, con un tic en el ojo derecho de Rukia, ella los observo a ambos.

Una version siniestra de Peter Pan y su Campanita…eso era ridiculo.

Ella rodo los ojos y miro severamente a Ichigo, mientras el se encogio de hombros, pero fue sorprendido por la pequeña que se le pegaba a su rostro como un bicho.

-¡Ichi¡- sujetada de su cuello jalo sus mejillas gritando una y otra vez su nombre.

-Bien, mientras el saluda a Yachiru, te dare lo que buscas- entonces como acto de magia una caja de tercio pelo rojo volo desde una repisa alta hacia el.

El lo abrio y le entrego un aro.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un anillo, que ayudara a que esa cicatriz ya no te moleste- se la entrego mientras lo miraba celosamente –debes colocartela-

Rukia lo miro a el y el anillo, no queria caer en alguna trampa de ese viejo vestido en mallas.

-Ichigo…- murmuro Yamammoto para que le dijiera algo a Rukia.

-Solo…hazlo- dijo mientras se despegaba de la pequeña.

Tuvo que hacerlo, no tenia mas que perder ya que estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello, deseaba que terminara pronto.

Cuando se lo coloco, la marca se ablando y el ligero dolor desaparecio.

-Sigueme- ordeno el viejo colocando sus manos atrás.

Ella lo siguió hacia la parte trasera de su oficina hacia un pasillo con estantes de libros uno a uno volaban por los aires hasta las manos del viejo.

-Bien, veamos esto no me sirve- cogio otro –no, cosas de brujas no lo es- tomo otro –veamos maldiciones…-

-Deja de hacerte el interesante, lo sabes fue Malfas- Ichigo los habia alcanzado con Yachiru aun abarazada a su pierna.

Yamamoto giro para verlos.

-El fue el que lo hizo, claro ahora esta con otro cuerpo-

-un momento, estas diciendo que el vino hasta aquí y les hizo esto-

Ichigo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien es suficiente- paso de ellos nuevamente hacia su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ichigo comenzaba a perder la calma.

-Que- se sento en su silla –no lo se-

-¡Que¡- golpeo el escritorio –Como tu no puedes saberlo-

-Es simple, es un sello de union, una maldición –se acomodo nuevamente- osea que tu y Rukia de ahora en adelante estan unidos… o mejor dicho son uno solo-

Un pesado silencio se formo en la sala. Rukia observo la palma de su mano alternando con Ichigo quien no entendia nada de lo que decia.

-¿Pero como?- se aventuro a decir Rukia.

Yamamoto la observo, no era una humana cualquiera después de todo su intuición le decia que ella sabia mas -No puedo decirte que como o por que pero mientras ese sello este ahí, Rukia y tu sentiran y experimentaran lo mismo-

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, se dirigio hacia la ventana.

-No lo entiendo, pero el es…- Rukia intento decir.

-Si querida lo se, el no es de este mundo pero por ahora es todo lo que necesitas saber- se coloco frente a ella –sera un honor tenerte de invitada esta noche- paso su mano por los ojos de Rukia y acto seguido Rukia cayo al suelo.

-¡Rukia¡- Ichigo corrio hacia ella, Yamamoto la habia dormido -¡que le hiciste¡-

-Tranquilo, creeme es mejor que no escuche esto- se dirigio hacia la puerta- Saraki- un hombre temible y enorme se materializo frente a el, alzo a Rukia en brazos mientras Yachiru se sentaba en su hombro.

Ichigo, estuvo a punto de retorcerce por el dolor repentino que sentia en su estomago. Miedo?, pero la razon, si que ahora tenia que preguntarse Por que?.

* * *

Ahora si, la proxima actualizacion sera con un poco de retraso por dos cosas:

la primera es que tengo un monton de examenes que ni siquiera me dejaran respirar.

Y la segunda, a pedido de **inupis, **tendra una sorpresita, para cualquier cosa pasen mi profile, una fecha aproximada sera a mediados de octubre y tendra una sopresita.

Nos leemos y muchas gracias. Hasta la proxima


End file.
